


Just a Dream

by Aaronlisa



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: She and Brad can be honest with one another.





	Just a Dream

There are times when Janet wants to pretend that it was all a lovely dream. She doesn’t want to think about what happened that rainy night when she and Brad were stuck and went to the old Frankenstein place and what really happened. It’s better if she pretends that it was nothing more than a dream that she had. Yet there are times when Brad will look at her with a hunger in his eyes that makes her ache. Those times are very rare but they happen and she finds herself living for those moments when she and Brad can be honest with one another and about what happened that fateful rainy night. 

 

**END**


End file.
